thetribefandomcom-20200213-history
Series 1 Episode 2
Series 1 Episode 2 is the second episode of The Tribe. Summary A scared Trudy is waiting under a tunnel for Bray while he watches a Locos police car pursue a slave. He then skates in the other direction. Meanwhile back at the Mall Jack is trying to get his radio to work while Dal says he's stuff is useless and that he should be more practical. Stuck in the grille a frustrated Lex slaps Ryan for snoring then Zandra wakes up with messy hair and Lex tells her she looks terrible. Zandra tells him to get them out of this mess. Lex tells her he will but Amber says he is not going anywhere but he tells her he will find a way. A frustrated Jack hits the radio and says it doen'tt work but Dal tells him that his radio is fine there is just no one that he can contact, Amber tells them everyone is awake and they need to find out about how they are gonna manage the food. Meanwhile Zoot is with the Locos and chants Power and Chaos before going with Ebony and the Locos to burn school books. Lex demands to be let out of the gage but Jack tells him they could leave them there to starve but Lex calls him a nerd. This makes Zandra angry and tells Jack that Lex doesn't mean it but Amber, Jack and Dal ignore her and walk off. Amber asks Jack if there is another way out he tells her there is through the sewers. Dal tells Amber they should go to the countryside like they planned but Amber says it is the safest place for all of them and tries to figure out what to do with Lex and his friends. Amber shares her food with the group and asks what jack has and he opens up a cupboard with a couple of tinned food and a couple of water bottles and shows his stove. Amber tells Lex and his friends that they can join the group only if they agree to live by their terms. Lex accepts and after he is out he and Ryan leave to chase after Bray but before Ryan gives Cloe teddy bear back. Bray escapes and Lex and Ryan decide to head back. On their way back Ryan and Lex see the Locos burning school books with Zoot declaring the world is theirs now. Bray makes it back into the sewers and Amber, Dal and Jack are waiting with weapons in their hands but Bray tells them he comes in peace. By the time Lex and Ryan make it back it is already dark. They see the others watching Bray do magic tricks. Lex wants him to leave, But Amber tells him they have already decided he's staying. When everyone is asleep Bray steals food from the cupboard and sneaks out. In the morning Amber is furious that Bray stole food and ran off and Jack fell asleep while on guard, and it was her food he took but Dal tells her it belonged to all of them. Bray arrives in the sewers with a heavily pregnant Trudy. Lex says that he should be leader and Amber should'nt trust strangers. Lex and Amber almost get into an argument when Bray and Trudy show up and ask if they can stay so Trudy can have her baby safely. Lex tells them they can't but Salene says they are welcome to stay. Amber asks if Trudy wants to says and she says yes. Trivia Mistakes *One of the shots of the Locos is mirrored, so everyone appears to be the wrong side of the police car, and the writing is backwards. *Bray stands atop a very tall building, and seconds later he is on the ground below it. A jump at such height would surely do some damage. *As Lex and Ryan are close to returning to the Mall, it's daylight. As they arrive moments later, it's dark. *Bray claims he and Trudy have been on the move for a week, but only two days have gone by since we saw them move out. This might not be a mistake though, as we might have been shown two days in the life of the mallrats simultaneously with a week in Bray's life, or he might be lying. Category:Episodes Category:Series 1